Recent technological advancements have spawned a tremendous amount of portable or hand held appliances, such as cameras, calculators, watches, tape recorders, etc, which require various types and sizes of batteries, in order to operate.
While the prior art has developed compact portable battery testers, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,863; 3,736,498; 3,753,095 and 2,708,735, which include articulated and variable size battery testers; these devices are limited in their versatility, and their ability to test not only different sized batteries, but also the different types of battery such as the button, barrel, and post batteries.
Give these limitations, the present situation requires that a number of different portable battery testers would have to be purchased by the consumer, in order to test all of the different types of batteries now commercially available.
It was precisely because of this situation that the present invention was developed, and as will be seen further on in the specification, the end result of this development produced a very versatile and unique construction, which obviates all of the inherent problems found in other prior art devices.